ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 3: The Lady of the Moons
Appears: Boosted Volcanic Monster Grangon Evil Ultraman Mephisto Opening Tryin' to prove oneself but can't... Listnin' to another drawn-out rant... Where's the strength within me, where can it be found? Is it close beside me? Is the difference in my pounds? Moedari! Where is my future full of light? Moedari! Why is it that for good you have to fight? Green, blue, red and silver hero... Taller and faster than even zero... But how does on use strength? What is wrong with me? How can I unleash it, oh why can't I see? Moedari! Seize the future! Moedari! Fight for a future full of light! Moedari! Moedari! Moedari! Seize your future with all your strength.... Ultraman Moedari! Chapter One Moedari raised his head. Ultrawoman Lunaram raised her arms in the cross sign that all Ultras used to fire a beam. There was a flash. The cold, white malon beam sped towards Belial. He crossed his arms, putting the Trident in front of them. A dark energy sheild appeared, and was only slightly cracked by the impact of the Malon beam. "Did you think that the Hidden One's technology did not evolve, woman? We have developed a protection, which your thin beam cannot penetrate!" Moedari got up and rushed in front of Lunaram as Belial charged. He tried to block a blow from the Trident, but Belial dropped it, grabbed his arms and flung him onto Lunaram. They both fell, and Moedari collapsed again. Pushing Moedari off her, the Silver Ultra got up, and seeing Belial was too close to charge up a beam, furiously attacked. She kicked and punched, knocking Belial to the ground. Raising her arms, she tried another Malon beam, but it was blocked. They went at it again. Belial pretended to run, but dropping his trident, picked up Moedari and started using him as a club. Lunaram easily avoided the limp ultra, and Belial flung Moedari away. Lunaram tried a more powerful beam: it was not a Malon but had much more attack force. Belial picked up Moedari and used his body as a shield. Inside his head, the young Ultra could hear his father's voice. "Fight, Moedari! Fight with me!" Belial dropped Moedari, who saw one of the curious stones Mirai had given him floating in front of him. He grabbed it, and his father's flaming symbol was imprinted on his chest. Lunaram lifted her arms for another hopeless Malon beam. Hurriedly, Moedari added the combined blast of the Moedian and Mebium beams to the silver streak of light. The joined beams blasted through the energy shield, and a million pieces of stone fell to the pavement. Belial had been defeated. "We did it, Lunaram!" Tossing her head, the one-day Queen replied: "Did I ask for your help? You are weak. I will not fight with an inferior colored being!" "Excuse me?" But the Lady of the Moons had teleported away. Chapter Two Jake dragged himself to the car. "That b****! She is so damn racist... As for that f****** using me as a shield, I wish I could have done more to him!" Moedari was silent. Jake barely had the strength to control the car, so they stopped by the still statue of Zero. Meanwhile, Madame Kandakai got into her car. "I know where he is now..." Jake was grabbed by the cuff of his back, and slammed him into the statue's foot. Madame Kandakai's face was inches from his own: she was holding him up by the collar, and her eyes were blazing. "I'm warning you, man, I shall not try to save you if you fight. If I must kill you to destroy an opponent, I will. Your inferior skills are of no aid to me!" When she let go, Jake fell to the ground, breathing heavily. He did not even attempt to get up. "You b****.... ungrateful f*****... why do you despise me..?" "You are a colored Ultra of the Space Garrison. You are clumsy, foolish and lack any skill." "At least I'm not proud... like you..." "Pride is good, as is hate. Those are what gives me my strength! I need no others: I trust in myself." "By oneself..." muttered Jake, collapsing, "one is helpless...." The Silver Lady turned her back to the still, pale figure of Jake on the grass, and strode back to her car. Gingerly moving in the salt bath, Jake tried to relieve his bruises the best he could. "It'll take months for this to heal..." "With a few days, remember, I'm in you." Grumbling something profane to himself, Jake lay back in the water. He already felt much better, even though his body was taking some wear. Anyway, he thought he could let the silver Ultrawoman do most of the fighting, sparing himself and Moedari. Jake had underestimated the wits of a female. The next morning, Jake was awakened by a violent shaking. He looked out the window, and beheld a large monster coming towards his building. It had erupted out of the ground, and was causing much destruction. "Come on, Moedari! Lets show this bastard who's boss!" Moedari appeared in front of the capricious kaiju, and landed a battery of punches to his face. A fireball knocked him backwards. Jake noticed Madame Kandakai standing on a building, watching the fight. "B****! She doesn't want to fight with a colored ultra!" Moedari fired a beam, but a dark energy field blocked it. Grangon, for such was the monster's name, pushed him over and stood on top of him. The color timer started pulsating rapidly. Jake reminded Moedari of the stones, and shouted "Zero Arms! Twin Slugger Seiya Ha!" Many of Moedari's green parts turned blue and red, and the Hikari-like spikes on either side of his head now held sluggers. However, the boost had taken its tole on the Ultra's body: there were only thirty seconds of energy left. Easily, Moedari lifted up Grangon, throwing him away. He tried to use his sluggers, but they missed. Then Moedari vanished. Madame Kandakai had seen everything. She raised the Adamant Ring, which as well as being a ring from Tolkein's famous work, was the transformation item of Ultrawoman Lunaram. Jake's fist clenched as she fired a Malon beam at Grangon, who was reduced in size. "She waited until I was down!" Grangon vanished in a cloud of dark energy. Jake limped off. "We fought better that time... Zero takes a lot of energy... " Chapter Three Jake walked up to where Madame Kandakai was standing. "Why do you hate colored Ultras?" "They are weak and foolish, and cannot see what the evil they are fighting is... But, I have seen it. It is a terrible evil!" Again, her features held that cold look, but in her eyes was an overwhelming terror. "His awakening is coming, and the whole space garrison will not be able to stop him!" "Who's?" "You are not skilled. It is far better for you not to fight. I speak in mercy: something moves within me that makes me not wish you to die. For you will. You can only use one lockstone at a time, and their power is not enough to defeat even Grangon." The building they were standing on shook, and another dark ultra stood in front of it. "Mephisto!" shouted Lunaram. "Who is Mephisto?" "In the opera Faust, Mephisto is the name of the devil. Stay here, for I will not fight with you." But Jake had already transformed, and was facing the dark ultra defiantly. Mephisto had been powered up by the Hidden One, and was far large than the devil that had fought Nexus long ago. Several meters taller than Moedari, he twirled a baton menacingly. Moedari let loose his Moedian blade. Mephisto side-stepped and kicked the young ultra. Tripping backwards, Moedari collapsed into a building. ""We cannot use Zero's lockstone: it takes up too much energy." The two Ultras sword fought, but Moedari was clearly getting the worst of it. "Perhaps if you die" said the figure of Madame Kandakai, "there will be some in the land of light with hate enough to fight the Hidden One." "Mebius Arms! Phoenix Wings!" The flame symbol was imprinted on Moedari's chest. He leaped into the air, and twisted as he went down. His feet heated up, and he hurtled towards Mehpisto. The dark ultra raised his hand to stop Moedari's descent; when Moedari hit him he grabbed his arm in pain, and the two opponents fell into a heap. Moedari and Mephisto then continued to fight, the former using his beam blade and the latter his baton. A pinging sound was heard, and Moedari's weapon hurtled off into space. Mephisto hit the young Ultra in the stomach, and when he doubled over, started to pummel his back. Stumbling backwards, Moedari fell into a heap. But there was a flash of light, and Hikari stood over the prostrate Ultra. His arm extended into a beam, and he charged at Mephisto. Furiously they fought, with Mephisto slowly gaining the lower hand. There was an explosion of earth and Grangon appeared behind Hikari. Moedari raised up his head just enough to call "watch out, Hikari!" before collapsing and disappearing. Hikari looked back at the charging monster, but Mephisto rammed his baton through his body. With Hikari limp on the baton, Mephisto hurled him into space. The blue and silver ultra vanished from the sight of Jake, who had fallen on the grass, unable to move. Ultrawoman Lunaram now faced the dark ultra and his monster. She fired a malon beam, which was blocked. Then, she tried a more powerful beam, the Argentium beam. The shield was broken, but Grangon was not killed. Mephisto now charged. Lunaram kicked his chest, and knocked his baton out of his hand. Using it to keep Grangon at bay, she landed a series of kicks to Mephisto's groin. Snap! The baton broke, and the monster charged. Lunaram fell over, and Mephisto stomped on her chest. A color timer appeared in her forehead. Moedari had not noticed that it was invisible unless it was hurt. It flashed a purple color, as opposed to red. She got up, and turned towards the sky. The moon appeared, and a wave of energy transferred itself to her body. The color timer turned blue, but as she turned towards her opponent, she got a powerful beam, mixed with a fireball, to her face. The silver ultra vanished. Kandakai strode around on the grass. "Why did that happen?" she wondered quietly to herself. She was startled by a voice behind her. "You believe too much in yourself." "Who's there?" Ryuu was lying on the ground, limp. "You would be much stronger if you allowed others to help you. Moebius defeated the Dark Empire because he was aided by his companions. It is not shameful to seek the aid of others." "Are you saying I should be aided by Moedari?" But Ryuu had vanished. A new stone lay in front of Jake. His hands closed around it, and he passed out again. Ultra Father watched, while Ultra Mother looked extremely worried. "His strength fades," the leader of the Space Garrison said, "If she continues to refuse to help him, he may die." Ultra Mother's hands clenched. "Shouldn't we send another?" Father of Ultra shook his head. "Moedari chose his fate when he went to earth. And if we sent another, stronger Ultra, then the retaliation of the Hidden One would be terrible. Strength alone will not win this war; it is a game of chess. It may be, that though Moedari is a pawn, he will be part of a great strategy. And remember, the pawn is the only piece that can become something more powerful." Chapter Four Jake walked slowly. His legs were still hurting, but other than that, he was feeling quite well. He lay back on a rock. A child ran by. "What are you doing?" "I'm recharging my energy." Jake jumped up. "What the f*** did you say, Moedari?????" Mothers hurried their children away, stopping their ears. Clearly this man was crazy, talking to himself in such a loud way. Creepy gollum-like freaks were not going near the kids that day. "Recharging energy. It helps heal wounds." "OK, but could you please not embarrass me in public again?"z "Your language is quite embarrassing enough?" "No, its just when I talk to myself, I can't help thinking of Gollum's creepy way of patting Frodo.. It just makes me so f****** sick." "Can we please go back to recharging our energy?" "No!" Moedari saw why. Madame Kandakai was coming towards them, surrounded by reporters. "Look, Jake, please meet my frrriends from the Magazine Cultural Scandals. They're working on a most shocking storrry rrright now." "Dammit, why can't I ever get some peace?" "Being an Ultra does have its drawbacks." "Just shut up already!!!" "OK. But please don't shout like that; you attract too much attention." "what?" Jake seen saw what, as Grangon rose from the ground in front of the,m. "I'll let her transform first, Moedari." "No, that's a coward's way of fighting. She's waiting for you to transform." They had forgotten about the people in around them, who were probably planning a title such as "Opera Star In Love With Madman" or another such an attention grabbing statement. "Oh very well, but we'll have to get away from all this damned spies." From the safety of the restroom, Moedari appeared. "Hikari Arms! Warrior of Light!" His green parts turned silver and blue, while his silver parts turned blue and visa versa. From each of his arms protruded a sword of light: his own Moedian blade as well as Hikari's well known lightsaber beam. Grangon charged, but Moedari rolled out of the way. The fireball that was flung at him was blocked by the Moedian sword. "I think I'm getting the hang of this." said Jake, quoting Sam. Grangon charged, dodged both blades and knocked Moedari to the ground. But he was slashed in half by the other sword, and blew up into a thousand peaces. "Well done," said a voice behind the Ultra, "Now lets see how well you face me." Mephisto was standing behind Moedari, holding a sword of some unknown metal. Moedari got up, but his color timer was flashing, and his chest ached where Grangon's head had rammed into him. Madame Kandakai watched without emotion, the fight reflected in her cold and distant eyes. Conclusion Tired from another failed attempt.... I tried to prove myself but am viewed with just contempt.... Why am I so weak? I feel like I should sleep. Night is bringing its cold curtains deep.... Ultraman! Its OK to fall if you just try again.. Ultraman! And when you die, what happens then? Moedari! Moedari! Moedari! Run to the future.... ..Ultraman Moedari! Category:Ultraman Moedari Continuity Category:Stephan222